


Память

by fandom_Force_and_Strength



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2019 [11]
Category: Borgias - Ambiguous Fandom, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Mysticism, Rebirth
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Force_and_Strength/pseuds/fandom_Force_and_Strength
Summary: У нее ноют руки — как у той старухи. Она рассеянно разминает пальцы, стараясь не смотреть в зеркало — оттуда на нее глядят сухие, холодные, чужие глаза. Ее лицо в отражении будто высыхает, становится острым и жестким. Она не знает эту женщину — и ей не по себе.





	Память

_И Раймон Седьмой печально глядит в экран,_  
_Матерится на поздний звонок телефона,_  
_И болят на погоду призраки старых ран,_  
_Что получены им под стеной Каркассона._  
_Канцлер Ги, Раймон Седьмой_

  


...у нее на руках умирает человек. Хрипит, дергается, пытается что-то сказать — и не может. И благословенная смерть все не торопится к нему — здесь у нее и без того немало работы. Над головой то и дело свищет белый проблеск косы, подрубая жизни под корень — и хочется совершенно неподобающе, недостойно вжать голову в плечи. Она откуда-то знает, что нельзя — и потому держит спину прямо и смотрит, как умирающий в последний раз открывает глаза навстречу алому закатному небу. Ей холодно, на ее руках — липкая, остро пахнущая кровь, у нее дрожат губы, но ей нельзя... что — нельзя? Почему — нельзя?

И она просыпается. 

В доме тепло и даже, пожалуй, душно, на часах — четыре утра, и Че вздыхает во сне, скребет когтями по полу. Наверное, ему снится охота. Она почему-то задумывается о том, что может сниться собакам — за кем он бежит, кого выслеживает? Кошку, зайца, оленя...

...человека?

Она вздрагивает. Че сонно рычит и возится. «Бояться нечего, — думает она, — это же просто городской пес, он никогда в жизни не видел настоящей охоты». «Бояться нечего, — думает она, — сон считается переработкой полученной за день информации, порой это принимает причудливые формы...» «Бояться нечего», — думает она и опускает веки...

...так тяжело... 

...как закрываются двери — мореный дуб и бронза, скрип, режущий уши. 

...как падает занавесь — темный бархат, запах пыли. У нее болят кости, у нее мутно перед глазами, она откидывается на спинку кресла.

...она закрывает тяжелые веки, ей много лет, она ждет смерти. 

Будильник выдергивает ее из очередного мутного сна, когда она почти теряет надежду проснуться. Че приходит, кладет на покрывало тяжелую черную голову — на кровать не лезет, ей кажется, что неправильно позволять собаке такое. Че не спорит — он покладистый пес, спокойный. Он смотрит черными глазами и тихо поскуливает. «Прогуляться бы, — будто сообщает он. — Неплохо бы. Погоды стоят отличные...»

За окном клубится белый туман. Она ежится — на это холодно даже смотреть. В густом мареве проступают фигуры и лица, и она отворачивается — кажется, сон еще не выветрился из головы. У нее ноют руки — как у той старухи. Она рассеянно разминает пальцы, стараясь не смотреть в зеркало — оттуда на нее глядят сухие, холодные, чужие глаза. Ее лицо в отражении будто высыхает, становится острым и жестким. Она не знает эту женщину — и ей не по себе.

Че приносит ей поводок и намордник, виляя хвостом.

Они бредут сквозь туман — черный пес бежит впереди, она шуршит сухими рыжими листьями и думает о том, что таблетки перестали действовать. Скоро она снова будет падать в сон, как в черную смолу — и потом просыпаться с криком. Скоро ей будут чудиться далекие голоса и близкие шорохи. Скоро ей будет казаться, что кто-то следит за ней, прячется в темноте, выжидает удобный момент, чтобы...

Чтобы — что?

«Плохо, когда так», — равнодушно думает она.

Че заливается по-щенячьи звонким лаем. 

Она поднимает глаза. 

Вокруг него крутится мелкая рыжая собака. Ничего особенного, просто... собака системы «собака». Она чуть кривится — на фоне красавца Че чужой пес выглядит совсем недоразумением. Она бы постыдилась с таким выходить на улицу, то ли дело... 

— Мигель, отстань от песика! — хриплый девичий голос выдергивает ее из мыслей и из тумана. — Фу, Мигель!

Рыжий Мигель не обращает на хозяйку ровно никакого внимания. «Еще и невоспитанный, — думает она, глядя, как Че смотрит на рыжее чудовище с благожелательным интересом. — Только б его пополам не перекусить...»

Девушка подбегает и садится на корточки рядом с псами. Она было взмахивает рукой — остановить, предупредить, Че не любит чужих... Но ладонь в красной перчатке уже треплет пса, который не любит чужих, по черной блестящей голове, и пес отчего-то не возражает. Наоборот — он счастливо виляет хвостом, и она чувствует укол обиды. 

— Красивый, — говорит девушка и поднимает на нее черные-черные, как шерсть Че, глаза. — Кане-корсо? Хорошие собаки, хорошие... 

«Я тебя знаю», — хочет сказать она, но не может. У нее, как и во сне, нет голоса, ноги приросли к земле, а руки заледенели до боли. 

«Я тебя знаю».

Девушка гладит Че по гладкой шкуре. Рыжий пес вертится рядом и тоже пытается подлезть хозяйке под руку. Че мотает головой, и брызги слюней летят на красное пальто. 

— Дурачок, — смеется девушка в красном. — Как его зовут?

И, не дожидаясь ответа, свободной рукой гладит пса по имени Мигель, а тот виляет хвостом так, что тот вот-вот оторвется.

— Че... Чезаре, — отвечает она севшим голосом. 

— Да? — отзывается девушка и смотрит, не поднимаясь, черными-черными, как ночь над далеким и почти что несуществующим Форли. 

Она стоит и смотрит, и ничего не говорит.

«Я тебя знаю».

— Да? — повторяет девушка. — Да, la bella donna?

Туман поднимается, и из него выступают бледные лица, неясные фигуры, крепостные стены, бесцветные знамена и острые шпили. 

Собаки молчат, и люди молчат тоже. 

...у нее болят руки, и кровь пахнет железом, и над головой свищет остро наточенная коса, и когда она поднимает взгляд — она видит ангела смерти в золотом и алом, и глаза у него чернее ночи.

...двери смыкаются, и наступает мрак.

Девушка выпрямляется, смотрит прямо — у нее другое лицо, совсем другое, но в глазах мечется то самое пламя.

«Я тебя знаю».

— Я тебя знаю, — говорит девушка. — Пойдем. Становится холодно.

И еще говорит:

— Не бойся, враг мой. Что было — то прошло.

И она отвечает:

— А я и не боюсь. 

Туман облизывает их ноги большим белым языком. Почти как собака.


End file.
